Tori Smith
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = Bobby Smith (December 16, 2017 - present) |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = Kade & Kolter (sons) |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Gil Bates (father) Kelly Bates (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Zachary, Lawson, Nathan, Trace, Jackson, Warden, Isaiah, Judson & Jeb (brothers) Michaela, Erin, Alyssa, Carlin, Josie, Katie, Addallee, Ellie & Callie-Anna (sisters) |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = 12 biological nephews & nieces Robert Smith & Sheri Smith (parents-in-law) 2 sisters-in-law |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = Instagram }}Tori Layne Smith (née Bates) (born December 20, 1995) is the seventh child and fourth daughter of Gil Bates and Kelly Bates. She is the sister of Zachary Bates, Michaela Keilen, Erin Paine, Lawson Bates, Nathan Bates, Alyssa Webster, Trace Bates, Carlin Stewart, Josie Balka, Katie Bates, Jackson Bates, Warden Bates, Isaiah Bates, Addallee Bates, Ellie Bates, Callie-Anna Bates, Judson Bates and Jeb Bates. She is the wife of Bobby Smith and the mother of their child, Kade. Early life Tori Layne Bates was born on December 20, 1995, to Gil Bates and Kelly Bates. She was the couple's seventh child, and they went on to have twelve more children after her. Tori was home-schooled growing up. She and her siblings were raised as active participants of Bill Gothard's Institute in Basic Life Principles. At some point as a child Tori began taking violin lessons. She is said to have always had a bubbly personality. Personal life Courtship On February 9, 2017, Tori announced that she was officially courting Bobby Smith. They met through a mutual friend in 2015, and officially began courting in November of 2016. Engagement On September 21, 2017, Tori and Smith announced that they were engaged. He proposed to her at Wiseman's View, a scenic overlook in North Carolina. Marriage On December 16, 2017, Tori married Bobby Smith at Calvary Baptist Church in Knoxville Tennessee. Tori's matron of honor was her sister Erin and her maid of honor was her sister Carlin. Her bridesmaids included her sisters Michaela, Alyssa, and Josie and Katie, her sister-in-law Whitney, and her friends Devonna Killin, Kaillyn Stewart, and Abby Paine. Her brothers Zach, Lawson, and Trace were among the groomsmen. The wedding was officiated by Tori's father, Gil Bates. Her brother Lawson Bates wrote a song titled "One Plus One" for the wedding. Her dress was designed by Renee Miller of Renee Bridal. The couple spent two days in Gatlinburg, Tennessee, before flying out to California for their honeymoon. Motherhood On May 10, 2018, Tori and Bobby announced that they are expecting their first child, who was due in November of 2018. On June 21, 2018, Tori and Bobby announced that they are having a son, Robert Ellis Smith IV, who will be called Kade. At 7:45 am on November 9, 2018, the couple welcomed their first child, Robert "Kade" Ellis IV at St. Thomas Hospital in Nashville, Tennessee. He weighed 6 lb and 1 oz and was 18 inches long. On October 18, 2019, they announced that they are expecting their second child, another son, and that they will be naming him Kolter Grey. He is due in April 2020. Career Tori has a part-time job, but it is unknown what she is doing. Education Tori studied education at Crown College of the Bible. On May 7, 2018, she graduated magna cumme laude with her Bachelors of Science in Elementary Education. Television Tori appeared on the TLC show 19 Kids and Counting many times as a teenager. In 2012, TLC aired one season of the show United Bates of America, which focused on Tori's family. In 2015, UpTV began airing a similar show, Bringing Up Bates. Tori is regularly featured in both shows. Gallery Tori-Baby.jpg|Tori as a baby. ToriBobby-Courting.jpg|Bobby asking Tori to court. ToriBobby-Engaged.jpg|Bobby proposing to Tori. ToriBobby-Married.jpg|Just married. ToriBobby-Kade.jpg|Tori, Bobby and baby Kade. ToriBobby-Pregnant2.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #2. Category:Smiths Category:Married Category:Parents Category:Bates